


Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  The Mitt-Fellatio Accord

by squeemonster



Series: Comfort Food [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeemonster/pseuds/squeemonster





	Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  The Mitt-Fellatio Accord

**Title:**  Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  The Mitt-Fellatio Accord

**Rating:**  R

**Pairing:**  Dean/Castiel

**Word Count:**  240

**Notes** :  Yeah, the comfort food thing might actually turn into a series of short fics, possibly.  This verse is just too fun to write in, and folks on Twitter are the most deliciously cracky enablers.  Thanks to [](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/profile)[ **zatnikatel**](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://dizzzylu.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dizzzylu**](http://dizzzylu.livejournal.com/) for assuring me I'm not crazy.

**Summary** :  Once again, this verse is set some time after Cas falls and is hunting with the Winchesters.  Cas, in his newly mortal skin, is susceptible to all sorts of human frailties and illnesses.  Hijinks (and lots of comfort food) ensue.  
  


  


  
“Dean.”

“No.”

Dean, please.”

“No.”

“Dean, I need to touch it.”

“I said no, Cas, now drop it.”

“...”

“...”

“Please Dean, I need you to let—”

“Cas, NO!  The oven mitts are staying on!  There’s a reason you’re not supposed to scratch chicken pox sores. Do you want it to get worse?  Scratching them will make it worse and it’ll leave scars, and there is no fucking way I’m gonna let that happen, so drop it.”

“...”

  
“...”

“If you remove these mitts, I promise to perform fellatio on you for the next three nights.”

“...Wait, what?”

“I will provide oral sex to you for three consecutive evenings, for as long as your endurance may last, if you remove these gloves from my hands so that I may relieve my discomfort.”

“...”

“...”

“Make it ten nights, and I’ll give you ten minutes without the mitts.”

“Five nights, ten minutes without the mitts, and you make me that hot chocolate with whipped cream on top.”

“...Hold on, how is that fair?  That’s half the blowjobs, same amount of minutes minus mitts, and you’re getting my homemade hot chocolate.”

“I’ll do that thing with my tongue which you find so pleasurable.”

“...All five nights?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“...”

“...”

“...Let’s get those mitts off.”

“OH MY GOD, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST HAD THAT CONVERSATION WITH ME SITTING RIGHT THE FUCK HERE!”

  
And that’s when Sam Winchester starts giving serious thought to acquiring a car of his own.

  



End file.
